Claire's Valentine's Day Shenanigans
by Mystic Spirit Angel
Summary: Well Claire is fed up with Jack and Amelia being totally oblivious to each other's feelings so she's taken it upon herself to do something about it...on Valentine's Day. This can mean nothing but trouble. TNHD oneshot


**Claire + Valentine's Day = Trouble**

**What is our favorite cafe waitress up to this time!!??**

* * *

It was a typical busy Saturday afternoon in February at La Petite Café, the final month of the worst season to be working in a place that sold coffee and hot chocolate, winter. Claire on the one hand really liked winter for its picturesque scenes, but on the other, she despised it with a burning passion because it was always the busiest time of year for her at work. But the particular month of February she really disliked most of all for the mere fact that the café was adorned with gaudy pink, red, and white Valentine's Day décor. It's not that she minded the color pink, it was the fact there was so much of it made her want to hurl.

"Here's your order of hot chocolate." the waitress stated with fake cheer and a plastered-on smile to the couple sitting at a table. They blinked at her obviously forced happy demeanor, but took their beverages and politely thanked her.

Claire walked away as fast as she could, without it being too obvious, over to the nearest clock. She felt a giant wave of relief wash over her when she saw it was time for her break. For the first time that day, she smiled for real as she happily made herself a cup of tea and lounged comfortably at one of small tables toward the back of the café.

"Finally…" she sighed in content as she sipped her tea, "I can relax and don't have to serve every love-sick couple that walks through the door." She then heard the sound of the bell that rang every time a customer came in and ignored it gladly. But then she was rather startled when the person walked up to her.

"Happy Early-Valentine's Day Claire!" Amelia said cheerfully and handed her a card. "I made it myself."

"Thanks Amelia." a smile tugged at the waitress's mouth as she opened it. "My dear friend, I offer you this advice on such a lovey-dovey holiday," she read the contents aloud, "don't clobber every boy who comes near you even though you want to, because he just might be the one you're looking for. Besides, you mess with my love-life all the time so now I get to return the favor. Happy Valentine's Day." Claire couldn't help but laugh because every word of it was true.

"I knew you'd like it," her best friend beamed.

"To tell you the truth, I needed a good laugh. Work has just been so hectic with this whole Valentine's Day shenanigans that I want to gag every time I see a Cupid."

"I don't blame you," Amelia stated as she sat down across from her, "similar things have happened to me. Eddie has made up a whole new list of come-ons that have to do with the holiday."

"Oh joy."

"Tell me about it."

"But I'm sure that Jack has been there to defend his girl, right?"

"Eh!?"

"Oh _please_…don't tell me you two _still_ aren't dating!?"

"No!"

"Why_ not_!? You gawk at each other when you think it's unnoticeable and he hits on you all the time!"

"He does not! He's just teases me because it amuses him." Amelia crossed her arms as a miffed expression crossed her features.

"Honey, that's what normal people consider hitting on someone." Claire rolled her eyes. "Girl, I can't believe you are that dense."

"I am not!"

"Then you would have noticed by now that he totally wants to ask you out, but the boy is just too stubborn to realize that you like him too. Hmm, that proves you two are a perfect match."

Amelia thumped her head against the table and grumbled more denials.

"And you call me hopeless when it comes to getting a guy." Claire retorted dryly. Her friend sat up and sighed in exasperation.

"Can we just drop it? You _always_ bring up the 'Jack' topic whenever you get the chance."

"Well you can't blame a girl who's only trying to hook her friend up with a man completely smitten for her."

"Claire…" Amelia growled, sending her a fierce glare.

"Ok fine," the dark brunette held up her hands in defense. 'But I swear I'll get you two together if it's the last thing I do.' she thought to herself.

The two friends chatted about other matters such as school and jobs until the café waitress grudgingly stated her break was over. They bid each other goodbye and the light brunette left while the other eagerly glanced at the clock whenever she could to see how much time was left until her shift was over.

--

"Ok if I'm correct, Amelia should have left for work about fifteen minutes ago," Claire muttered to herself as she left the café and walked over to her car, "so that gives me plenty of time for what I have planned."

Before she headed home, she quickly went to a nearby convenience store and purchased a Valentine's Day card. Then, once she was back at her apartment, she went snooping in Amelia's room until she found a stack of red, pink, and white cards her roommate had made with nothing written in them. She examined a few before choosing a red one and headed into the living room. The young woman then set the purchased card and the handmade one on the coffee table, got a pen, and began to write in them.

"There, that step is finished." she commented after she had finished and capped the pen as she glanced at the cards with satisfaction. Claire picked up the red handmade card, grabbed her car keys, and headed out the door.

"I know he lives in this neighborhood somewhere…" the dark brunette muttered to herself as she drove down the street where Amelia's old home was. "I think she once mentioned that he was living in the old decrepit house at the end of the block." She then came upon said house, "Wow, the guy _must_ be rich to afford such a renovation!" she paused a moment, "But if he's so rich, why didn't he choose a nicer house to live in instead of going to so much trouble?"

Claire shrugged the thought off as she drove a little ways past the house and parked on the side of the road. She got out of her car and quietly walked up to the home that had a recent makeover. Carefully she approached the door and muttered a quiet, "Yes!" when she noticed a mail slot in the door. Gingerly she slipped the card through the slot, winced slightly as its hinges squeaked, and then hastily dashed away from the house. The dark brunette got in her car and drove back to her apartment.

Jack Skellington, disguised as a normal human, walked casually down the sidewalk, humming lightly to himself. He sauntered up to his Samhain home and opened the door, but he stop in mid-step when he saw something on the floor.

"What's this?" he asked aloud, arching an eyebrow. He bent down, picked up the object, and then stood back up. "A card?"

It was a handmade red card with a large pink heart on the front with his name written across the front in curly handwriting. Confused, he stepped inside his house, shut the door, and plopped himself down on the couch. He opened the card up to read what it said.

_My dearest Jack, as you know Valentine's Day is tomorrow and there is something I must confess to you. However, I want to say it to you in person, not through a Valentine. Meet me in the park next to the large flowering pear tree tomorrow evening at seven o'clock. _

_Forever yours, Amelia Brave_

"Valentine's Day?" Jack blinked, "What's _Valentine's_ Day?"

--

"Amelia! It's about time you got home!" Claire shouted at her friend who was standing at the front door, obviously excited about something.

"What? You know I always get home around nine when I work the evening shift." Amelia said as she stepped into the house.

"Well I was hoping that there might have been the off-chance you got to come home early." The dark brunette retorted, crossing her arms.

"With Terry as my boss? I doubt that." The waitress laughed as she sat sideways in the nearest chair, her legs dangling over the armrest.

"Whatever, this is a matter of _dire_ importance!" Claire yelled again.

"And what would that be?" Amelia arched an eyebrow, figuring it was just another one of her schemes.

"Jack sent you a _Valentine_!"

"…He what?"

The tall young woman quickly shoved the store-bought card into her grasp. It was pale yellow with a pink arrow in the center with a red heart-shaped tip. The dark brunette pleaded her to hurry up and read it. Feeling confused, Amelia opened the card.

_To my dearest Amelia, _

_I'm sure you've noticed that Valentine's Day is only a day away and in the spirit of the holiday, there is something I need to talk to you about, in person. Meet me in the park next to the large flowering pear tree tomorrow evening at seven o'clock. _

_Forever yours, Jack _

"He totally wants to ask you out!!!" Claire screamed in her friend's ear.

"Thanks for blowing out my eardrum." Amelia said dryly. But then she turned her attention back to the card and thought for a moment. She was stricken with ideas that maybe he did feel the same as she did, maybe there was a chance that they could be…Then it hit her.

"Claire, nice try."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I've known you since elementary school and have lived with you for the past several months. Don't you think I would recognize your handwriting by now?"

"B-but it wasn't me! Honest!"

"Claire…Jack would never say something so blatantly obvious."

"B-but I…alright fine, kill the fun why don't you?"

Amelia stood up to scold her friend, but then a thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute, you didn't send one to Jack did you?"

"Oh, well," she laughed sheepishly, "funny story there…"

"Claire!" The distraught young woman slapped her forehead. "Please tell me you didn't make "my" card so obvious."

"Um, I don't think I did…" her roommate's words trailed off.

"I swear, if it weren't for the fact that I know you could kill me, I'd kill you!"

"Ooh, _that's_ threatening." Claire replied sarcastically.

"Ugh!" Amelia threw her hands up in exasperation, "How many times have we been through this!? Jack will _never_ think of me like that and I want to keep our friendship the way it is. So stop messing with my personal life!"

"Sheesh, kill a girl for trying to do you a favor."

"_What_ favor!? All you did was make a mess! Jack probably thinks that I like him and that want to tell him. Now everything is just going to be awkward between us!"

"Or maybe this is opportunity knocking." The dark brunette offered, "I think you should meet him anyway and see what happens."

"Claire! You…you…UGH!" Amelia stormed away from her and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

The next day, Jack was in his home pacing back and forth in his living room. His mind was boiling over with inner turmoil. He had spent the past several hours researching Valentine's Day and was quite shocked when he found out what Amelia's card possibly meant.

"This _Valentine's _Day is a special day for lovers, married couples, and the opportunity for people to confess to the ones they love. The latter c-_can't_ be what Amelia intends to do! W-we're just friends!" he paused, "But…maybe we could be something more," he pondered the thought for a moment, "I mean I know I feel _something_ for her. In fact, I'm pretty certain I…" he choked on his words, not able to bring himself to say it.

"But she knows just as well as I do that there's just no way anything could work out…between us…" his eyes were downcast for a moment before he lifted his head again, "Then why did she send me that valentine? Well, it's not uncommon for a friend to give another friend a valentine," he scratched his head as he thought, "but her note…" he grunted in frustration, "I just don't know what to do." He ran his hand through his black locks.

"Well, I guess there's nothing _to_ do until seven o'clock tonight."

--

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Amelia grumbled as Claire twisted her light brunette hair into an elegant bun with several strands hanging loose from it.

"Why? You look fabulous. I keep telling you that you need to dress up more often." The tall young woman beamed happily.

"Well I guess I meant that too, but I was talking about actually going through with this…meeting with Jack."

"Oh it's a date and you know it."

"It's not and this is all your fault."

"I know. I'm such a wonderful matchmaker."

Amelia rolled her eyes and sat patiently as her friend finished the artwork upon her head. Once she was done, the set-up young woman stood and glanced in a mirror. She gasped at her reflected image. She wore a lavender top and a white skirt, dainty white shoes adorned her feet, and curly loose strands of her light brown colored hair framed her delicate face. She had on a small amount of makeup but it really made her eyes stand out in a flattering way. The light dusting of blush on her cheeks did nothing to hide the deeper splash of pink that suddenly appeared.

"Wow Claire, I…I don't even recognize myself!" Amelia blinked in surprise.

"That's a good thing, which means you're sure to _wow_ him. After he sees you, he's sure to sweep you off your feet." The dark haired young woman grinned and her dolled-up friend just rolled her eyes.

"Enough about that already…" she groaned.

"You simply _must_ confess to him!" Claire pleaded. "You two are obviously head over heels for each other, what on earth is _stopping _you!?"

"The fact that we're _just friends_."

"Oh pah, a guy and a girl who are _just friends_ often become boyfriend and girlfriend. It's true and you know it."

"Well we're not one of those cases, trust me."

"How will you _know_ if you don't _tell_ him!?"

"I'd rather not know, honestly."

"Oh get over your woe-is-me pity party. You're never going to win him over if you keep that attitude up!"

Amelia was about to protest when Claire clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your protesting. You are going to meet him, you are going to confess to him, and you are going to live happily ever after!"

Her friend shot her the deadliest glare imaginable but didn't bother to object anymore.

"We'll just see what happens." she finally said after she moved the hand away from her face. She moved to grab her keys off her dresser when she turned back to her roommate, "Are you sure I couldn't wear a pair of dark blue jeans instead?"

"**NO!**"

Claire hurriedly ushered Amelia out of the apartment, wished her luck, and watched her drive away in her car. The well-dressed young woman clutched the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"I can't believe I'm doing this I can't believe I'm doing this I can't believe I'm doing this," Amelia mumbled to herself over and over as she neared the city park.

Her mind went blank as she parked her car and got out. Absentmindedly, she walked through the park entrance and headed over to the large flowering pear tree toward the center of the park.

'I don't know…should I take the chance to tell him?' she pondered as she leaned against the tree trunk. 'I mean…it _is_ the appropriate day…and I'm sure whatever Claire wrote made it obvious that I have feelings for him. But…he doesn't know that I love him.' She sighed sadly, 'I just don't know what to do. I want him to know, but I…' her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she saw Jack walking toward her. He stopped as well as soon as their eyes met.

"Amelia…" he breathed, not realizing he had spoken aloud.

Just the way he said her name made her heart begin to beat loudly and her cheeks stain pink.

"Wow…you look…" his mind told him to say amazing, stunning, beautiful, breathtaking, but his voice said, "really nice."

"Erm, thank you, Jack." she squirmed a little under his gaze and averted her eyes to stare at the ground beneath her feet. However, she heard him approaching again gasped softly when she looked up to see him standing merely a foot away from her. She felt her face flare up even more.

"Um, about the valentine you sent me," he awkwardly trailed off, not really knowing how to address the subject.

"Oh yeah, _that_." Amelia crossed her arms and glared off to the side. "That was Claire's doing."

"Really?" Jack laughed a little. "I thought that handwriting was too nice to be yours."

She shot him an irritated look and he just smiled in amusement.

"Yeah, she's up to her old antics again." she rolled her eyes and turned to face him, "Listen, I'm really sorry about this whole _mess_, I guess you could call it."

"Wait," he paused, "if you came to tell me what was really going on, then why did you get all dressed up?"

The young woman felt her face become ten shades darker within less than a second. She quickly looked away, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, Claire kinda sorta forced me into it, calling it a _date_. And well…" she remained quiet, fidgeting with her hands.

Then suddenly, she felt a strong yet gentle hand tenderly cup her chin and turn her gaze back toward him. His eyes were soft and filled with an emotion that Amelia couldn't quite identify, but she had seen the same look before. Slowly, he leaned in toward her, closing his eyes as he did so. The young woman's breath hitched and her face went beet red. Then, she felt his lips gently kiss the flesh of her cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Amelia." he whispered.

She was certain he felt the heat radiating off her flushed face. Her mouth had gone dry, her eyes were wide, and the only thought that ran across her mind was, 'What?' She realized that he was waiting for her to respond and she quickly snapped out of her daze.

"W-what w-was that f-for?" She stuttered shyly. He chuckled and she just about melted into his arms.

"It's my Valentine's gift to you," he replied with a smile as he pulled away from her.

"Jack…" she breathed, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh for the love of—kiss her on the lips already!"

The two jumped away from each other like magnets of the same poll when the voice broke the serene mood. They turned their heads to see Claire a short distance away, storming over to them.

"_Claire_!? What are you doing here!?" Amelia yelled in anger, but mostly from embarrassment.

"What does it take to get you two to realize that you love each other!?" Claire bluntly shouted, ignoring her friend's question.

"L-_love_!?" Jack and Amelia said in unison.

"Ugh! You two are a hopeless cause, you know that?" she pointed at her friend, "_You_ are obviously head over heels for him and why he hasn't picked up on that while everyone else has, I will never know." She then pointed at the man standing next to her, "_You_ stare at her like a lovesick dog and spend all of your time with her. It's as obvious as a bright neon sign above your head that you like her!" the tall young woman put her hands on her hips, "Now if you two don't get together after your true feelings have been put out in the open on a silver platter, I give up!" She threw her hands up in the air for emphasis.

And with that, Claire angrily stomped back to her car and drove off, leaving a confused Jack and Amelia in the dust. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment, neither daring to look the other in the eye, and bright blushes had spread across their faces.

"I…" they began at the same time as they turned toward each other. "You go ahead." They laughed when they spoke in unison again.

"Listen Jack, about what Claire said…" Amelia trailed off, not meeting his gaze.

"Forget it ever happened?" he finished for her.

"Please?" she looked back up to him with a small smile.

"Agreed." he beamed and they both felt as though a burden had been lifted from their shoulders. However, there was something still there, but they were both too used to it to notice.

"Amelia, there's something else I have for you." he spoke with a knowing smile.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

Jack lifted his hands so that both palms were facing each other. Suddenly, a green orb filled the space between them and a bright ball of light appeared in the center. It morphed into a familiar shape and soon a glass rose materialized. The green light quickly faded and he gently grasped the levitating flower. Amelia's eyes widened at the sight as he offered it too her.

"Oh Jack…it's beautiful!" she carefully took the glass rose in her hands and marveled at its splendor. "Thank you." she looked up at him with shining blue eyes.

"You are most welcome, Ami." he said fondly and gently took her hand in his, "Happy Valentine's Day."

**

* * *

**

Hee hee I love this oneshot ^_^ And I hope you guys do too! =D

**For the sake of the oneshot, just pretend that Jack didn't know what Valentine's Day was even though in TNHD he probably does. Just go with it lol. Please review!**


End file.
